


chocolate

by fairyslush



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, i might write a part 2 if i get the time y a s, some chocolate kiss bullshit don't touch m e i have feelings, they ship themselves istg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyslush/pseuds/fairyslush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fan: if kihyun was food what would he be?<br/>shownu: chocolate. because he's small and sweet.</p><p>and that is where it all began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> i'm kishow trash. and then shownu suddenly says that kihyun reminds him of chocolate because he's small and sweet. like, how on earth do i let an opportunity like that pass?

“chocolate? _really_?”

shownu looks up from the bar he was eating, his expression ever stoic as his eyes met with a rather miffed kihyun, whose brow is raised from what seems like slight annoyance.

“ _mhm_.” shownu hums, offering a shrug as he uses his palms to support himself as he leans back upon the studio’s wooden floor. “i think it’s fitting.”

kihyun’s lips move in this way that made shownu think that a fish-shaped ice cream sandwich would be a better comparison, but the leader knows that it is best to keep his thoughts to himself in this situation.

“ _seriously_ ?” kihyun’s arms are crossed, his foot tapping impatiently against the laminated wood. “and you even had to add tiny to the equation.” he puffs his cheeks and blows out air, his bangs flying up a little with the act. shownu finds it adorable. “for your information, i am 175 centimeters _tall._ ” he looks haughty as he speaks. “not that tiny, _hyung_.”

shownu would wince at the spite, but his facial muscles sometimes refused to do his bidding. “ _sure_. but you’re tiny compared to me.” he motions, matter of factly.

kihyun has no choice but to roll his eyes at the painful truth. his above average stature is _nothing_ compared to the titanesque built that shownu dons. but frankly, that was not the point.

the smaller male clears his throat. “and _sweet_ ? what was that about?” his brows are furrowed, but he could feel the heat rising towards his cheeks. if shownu was talking about that one time they— _no_ . kihyun shook his head. _that one_ _time_ was a mistake he refused to revisit.

“well you _are_ .” kihyun is slowly getting pissed at the matter-of-fact monotone shownu always used, and he clenched to keep his temper in check. “i mean you _tasted_ sweet to me.”

kihyun does not understand how shownu’s face did not even bear the slightest tint of redness at that rather straightforward statement.

“ugh, _fuck_ it.” kihyun cursed, stomping his foot on the ground in frustration, before making a move to leave the overgrown titan alone in the dance studio.

“hold up.”

before he could retaliate, kihyun finds himself pulled towards said overgrown titan, and with some quick maneuvers he found too fast to comprehend, he ends up sitting on shownu’s lap.

“what the _fu_ —“ kihyun is silenced by a chocolate piece being popped into his mouth, followed by a pair of soft lips crashing upon his own.

he blinks, confused at first, but he makes no effort to stop the elder nor pull away. he feels shownu smile against his mouth, and he would’ve hit him if not for the daze caused by stream of endorphins racing inside his brain. they were kissing, not unlike _that one time_ earlier in the month, but he was fully aware and sober this time, and there was a vast difference in feeling the sensation in full.

his eyes flutter to a close, his hand tentatively resting against the elder’s strong chest, and he can’t help but admit that there was something likeable at how stable shownu could make him feel. kihyun feels shownu’s tongue slip in between his parted lips, so he opens his mouth fully, the taste of the melting chocolate blending in with shownu’s own distinct flavor. he moans, and the tentative hand on shownu’s chest moves up, until his lean arms are wrapped around the other’s neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss with their bodies flush against each other.

“ _hyunwoo_ …” kihyun breathes, needy, his lips feeling cold and lonely once shownu broke their osculation, but the elder was quick to pop another piece of chocolate in his mouth before devouring it with his own.

their tongues dance against one another, the sweetness of the chocolate coating their mouths before melting with their own distinct tastes, and for a few seconds, both of them forgot how to breathe.

“see.” shownu breaks their kiss, resting his forehead against kihyun’s own, the two boys panting and breathless from the heated episode. “ _sweet_.”

kihyun finally gathers up the strength to hit him. “you’re a pervert.” he accuses, without making a move to distance himself nor ease out of his leader’s lap. “what would the fans think of _that_?”

“let them think what they want.” shownu’s eyes close, his hands gently resting upon the songbird’s waist. he inches closer with each word he says. “for now, we have a chocolate bar to finish.”  



End file.
